


Lost Memories

by Raven_M_Raven



Series: Lost Memories [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: LoZ - Freeform, Lost Memories, Other, botw, tloz, zelink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_M_Raven/pseuds/Raven_M_Raven
Summary: Hidden away in the Shrine of Resurrection, the hero awakes. Where is he? Who is he? He can’t seem to recall…
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Lost Memories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049258





	Lost Memories

_Open your eyes…_

_Wake up Link…_

_Try, Try to remember…_

A gentle voice washed over him, lapping at his skin like rays of sunshine in the turn of summer.

He felt bare and very heavy as he blinked, bleary-eyed, up at the patterned ceiling overhead.

What was this?

A light that was much too bright and a room filled with air so thick thick it felt like water in his lungs.

Where was he? _Who_ was he?

He couldn’t seem to recall… The voice told him his name was Link, that he’d been asleep.

The voice had helped to lead him out of that place.

He wondered who the voice belonged to…

 _Oh well_ , there were more important things to think about right now like quelling the rumble in his stomach and the restless ache in his calves. No sense dwelling on voices in his head like remnants of a dream.

Gazing out across the land, he was absolutely positive he’d never felt better.

He wasn’t entirely certain he’d felt much before at all, which left him with a rather limited frame of reference, but based on what he knew he felt **great**. His legs were tired from the run, his palms hot and grazed by the stone on his climb out of the shrine. Out in the open there was just so much air! All of it so fresh that he thought his chest might burst.

How was it possible see for so far? The clear blue sky, the sun shining down on an endless expanse of grass and… trees? Yes, they were trees! Trees and rocks and rivers and mountains and flowers and… There were so many things he couldn’t hope to count them all!

A dark shaped loomed on the horizon, a bleak stain upon green, all sharp towers and inky black tendrils. It was always there in the corner of his eye, even when he tried to look away. A castle of some kind, of black and hate, but who it belonged to was a mystery.

 _“Link, you are the light,”_ the voice had said. _“Our light. That must shine upon Hyrule once again.”_

He hadn’t the slightest clue that meant, but he had a gut feeling that this place was the Hyrule it spoke of, and how beautiful and vast it was, too.

The breeze raised bumps on his skin, an invigorating reminder that he was alive, and in that moment Link was thankful that he had been given the chance to see such a place with his own eyes.

If this Hyrule needed something from him, he would give it gladly.

“Ho there!” a strangers voice called out to him.

Link turned to look.


End file.
